Veneno de Amor
by PameCrissColferette
Summary: Blaine Anderson es estudiante de último año de microbiología, que se enamora perdidamente de su compañero de laboratorio, Kurt Hummel, un hombre serio, antipático, "homofóbico" y violento. ¿Qué pasará cuando Seb le regale al moreno un frasco con una importante droga que hace excitar sexualmente hasta al más frígido? ¿Logrará atraer la atención del Lic. Hummel?
1. El amor tiene fecha de caducidad? Parte1

**Hallo! Bueno, hoy les traje una nueva historia Klaine. Me inspiré en un OVA Yaoi y nada, se me ocurrió narrarlo y adaptarlo a nuestros hermosos bombones :')**

**mmm mis guarras divinas (ustedes saben quienes son).. se que van a disfrutar este mini fic (son dos capítulos divididos, así que será partes, depende el tiempo) y nada... **

**Ni Glee ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, de ser así irían en codificado y a las 00hs.**

**Esta historia va dedicada para mi hermosa Liz :3 La Kurt de Blaine 3 ILY, honey! :3**

**En fin los dejo con la historia!**

**Que lo disfruten ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>VENENO DE AMOR<span>_**

_Capítulo 1: ¿El amor tiene fecha de caducidad? Parte 1_

¿Creen que incluso el amor tiene fecha de caducidad?

-Me-me duele el corazón… -dijo Blaine entre susurros.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Que dijiste? –exclamó el mayor

-Dije que es doloroso estar a tu lado… Kurt! –balbuceaba entre sollozos.

-¿Qué? –lo miraba sorprendido, sin entender que sucedía.

-Yo… Yo Te Amo, Kurt..

* * *

><p>Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson, soy un estudiante de último año trabajando en mi licenciatura de genética y Kurt, es un estudiante ya graduado que lleva su segundo año trabajando en su maestría en genética.<p>

Vi a Kurt, justo cuando entré a la universidad. Su actitud reservada y de erudito, su bello rostro, cuerpo esbelto, y sobre todo, esa cintura, esas caderas… Su hermoso culo redondo. Pero él no era "reservado", ¡Era antipático!. No era erudito, era un hombre con una personalidad defectuosa. Y no me tomó mucho tiempo averiguar eso.

Violento y egocéntrico, y para sumarle, terriblemente obsesionado con su hermano menor. Es el tipo que irá solo a su final amargo, y por alguna razón, me enamoré de ese desorden de personalidad andante llamado Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p>-¡Blaineeeee!, gritaba Kurt a través del pasillo que conduce al laboratorio corriendo a gran velocidad. ¿Ku- Kurt?, volteaba a mirar un curioso Blaine al escuchar su nombre; ¿Qué sucede? Te ves molesto. ¡¿ESA NOTICIA ES VERDADERA?! ¡TÚ DEBES SABERLO!. ¿De que hablas? Preguntaba confundido el moreno -¡Ya sabes! ¡En Francia! -¿Ah? ¿Te refieres a lo de París…? -dijo nervioso- ¡ESA! ¡¿Legalizar el matrimonio gay?! ¿Han perdido la cabeza? –dijo el ojiazul abalanzándose violentamente sobre él. ¡Sucede esto justo después de que Finn se fue a vivir a Europa! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Los homosexuales del mundo unen fuerzas solo para fastidiarme?<p>

-¡No! Se defendía Blaine intentando soltarse del agarre. –Esto.. tus delirios paranoicos te están superando, y es que Kurt no tiene reparos en declarar su ferviente odio a los homosexuales. ¡Todos los homosexuales deberían hacerse responsables!, exclamó golpeándolo fuertemente con el puño y haciéndolo caer al suelo. -¿Qué demonios harán si Finn dice que se casará con Noah? –bufaba el castaño sumergido en su ataque se ira dándole la espalda a un tirado Blaine, mientras de dedicaba a ordenar meticulosamente todos los tubos de ensayo dispuestos en el mostrador –No creo que ni un milagro pueda hacer que este hombre se enamore de mi –pensaba el moreno frotándose la mejilla magullada y mirándolo con ternura – Me digo a mi mismo que es una pena, que ya debería rendirme y seguir adelante, pero de alguna forma continúa, éste inútil, agonizante, y desesperado amor no correspondido está por entrar en su quinto año.

* * *

><p>-¡De ninguna manera! –le reclamaba Seb mientras tomaban unos tragos en la barra de Scandals. –Creo que un amor no correspondido de cinco años ya debería haber acabado- suspiraba resignado el joven Anderson.<p>

-Ohh… Y sobre eso, Ángel Black, estás tan ocupado adorando a ese tipo que ahora apenas vienes a jugar… No es cierto –interrumpió Blaine mientras le da un sorbo a su Absolut vodka.

-No, no lo adoro ni nada por el estilo –dijo viéndolo mientras apoyaba el vaso con fuerza sobre la barra. –Quiero decir, que todos te llaman "Ángel Black", pero a este paso terminarás siendo solo un ángel, ¿y luego que? –dijo el Smythe apenado mientras se cubría la cara con ambas manos- Ehh.. eso no ocurrirá! No te preocupes. –Realmente creí que luego de tanto tiempo estaba acostumbrado a tratarlo, pero últimamente esta tan malhumorado que estoy pasando un momento difícil.

-Ah, es verdad! Su preciado hermanito se fue a estudiar al extranjero ¿verdad? –afirmaba Seb. –Sería mejor decir que fue reclutado por una empresa –refutó Bee.

El hermano menor de Kurt, Finn Hummel Hud, es muy listo, pero algo distraído. Es del tipo que necesita que lo cuiden, y para empeorar las cosas, esta primavera se fue a Europa junto a su novio. -Desde ese momento, el odio y prejuicio de Kurt hacia los homosexuales solo se intensificó, -suspiraba el moreno- No creería lo crítico que es conmigo también. –Pobre de ti – se lamentaba Seb-

De regreso a la Uni, cuando ya estaban llegando al cuarto de Sebas, éste habló: -Oye, hay algo que quiero obsequiarte, ven.. –y sin mas, se dirigieron a las secciones de casilleros mientras el mas alto hurgaba entre sus cosas. -¿Eh? ¿Qué es? –preguntaba un intrigado Blaine- No es mi cumpleaños ni nada.. –Mmm, esa no es la razón por la que te doy esto, es solo una pequeña forma de apoyarte –comentaba el suricata mientras encontraba lo que buscaba- Tchachaaan! ¡Es esto! –dijo mostrando una botella mediana de color marrón- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Vino? –lo cuestionaba- Si, pero no. –dijo viendo como Bee abría los ojos como plato- Es una botella de vino, pero adentro tiene otra cosa –dijo poniendo la botella entre sus manos y acercándose a susurrarle al oído- Es una pequeña droga que hace que hasta el mas sexualmente frígido se excite.

-¡NO! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No lo necesito! –un espantado Blaine gritaba alocadamente- ¿Por qué no? Incluso tuve que usar mis influencias para conseguirte esto, me sentí mal por ti, Ángel Black –dijo samarreándolo mientras volvía a colocar la botella en sus manos- ¡¿ESTAS BROMEANDO?! –Bee lo veía exaltado y nervioso- Si lo drogo a la fuerza con esto, solo Dios sabe lo que me hará después – continuó. –Ohh por eso, -lo miró alzando una ceja- Nadie dice que tienes que forzarlo a que lo tome. –¿A qué te refieres? –Anderson lo miró intrigado- Bueno –comentaba el mas alto- él dice que odia mucho a los homosexuales, pero incluso, después de averiguar que eras gay aún confía en ti ¿verdad? –el moreno lo miraba confundido- A mi parecer, él no puede ser honesto consigo mismo. –Oh –exclamó por fin, suspirando resignadamente- No, estoy realmente seguro de que ese no es el caso.

-¡Vamos, esta es la perfecta oportunidad que necesita un amor estancado por cinco años! -¡Te digo que no lo necesito! –gritaba insistente el moreno- ¡JODER, se agradecido con la buena intensión de la gente –dijo el alto enojado, mientras se alejaba camino a su habitación.

Después de una gran pelea interior, Blaine terminó aceptando el regalo de su amigo, después de todo, ¡Jamás la usaría!.

-Que tentadora situación –pensaba mientras caminaba por un callejón oscuro con la botella envuelta en papel, dispuesta a tirarla- de todas formas, ¿Quién sabe de donde proviene esta droga? ¿Qué tal si es mala para el cuerpo? –se mentía a si mismo, sabía que nada podía pasar ya que el mismísimo Smythe lo había probado y juró haber disfrutado mucho sin que nada ocurriera, mientras se debatía frente al contenedor de basura con la botella en la mano y resignándose, emprendió su camino de regreso aún con la bolsa. –Bueno, supongo que tampoco hay necesidad de tirarlo –se refutaba a si mismo de camino a casa- Pero es totalmente seguro que no lo utilizaré, solo voy a guardarlo en el fondo de este cajón –pensaba para si mismo- en donde pueda acordarme por si lo necesito y –JODER, dije que lo iba a guardar, que estoy pensando?

* * *

><p>Europa<p>

-¡Aló! –Un dormido Finn respondía a su insistente teléfono

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? –Un irritado Kurt, cuestionaba desde el otro lado de la línea

-¡Oye! ¿De qué estas hablando? Aquí son las 5 de la mañana. ¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó frotándose los ojos, aún con mucho sueño. -¿Quién es? –preguntó Puck caminando hacia su novio, preocupado.

-Hey.. Espero que no se te ocurra ninguna loca idea luego de escuchar "esa" noticia –soltó el ojiazul con molestia- ¿A que te refieres con "esa" noticia, Kurt? No te entiendo! –dijo arrugando la cara- ¡Ya sabes! ¡La de París! ¿Qué? ¿Realmente no lo oíste?

-¿Ha habido alguna gran noticia en París últimamente? –le preguntó Finn a Noah- Oh –exclamó su novio, rascándose el cuello- Creo que ya se a que se refiere, han legalizaron el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo -¿Q- Qué? ¿S-Sucedió eso? –exclamó el gigante viendo con amor a su amado- No tenía idea. –Bueno, el trabajo te ha mantenido bastante ocupado, pero he querido preguntarte esto por un largo tiempo, y ahora es el momento perfecto –El chico alto miraba a su novio enamoradamente, mientras Kurt se volvía loco al oir las palabras que estaban siendo pronunciadas por su cuñado- En algún momento cercano, ¿Tú.. –ESPEREN- gritaba el castaño al teléfono- irías conmigo a París? –Oh amor… claro que si! –y fundiéndose en un abrazo de amor, dejaron olvidado el teléfono sobre la mesa, con un Kurt gritando locamente-.

* * *

><p>¡BLAINEEE! –gritaba el castaño al llegar al laboratorio- ¡Quiero destruir Francia junto con ese hombre llamado Puck! ¿Qué crees que deba hacer? –Oye Kurt, por favor no comiences con un conflicto internacional, -intentaba calmarlo- Aniquilaré a los gays y a las naciones que los reproducen en masa –continuaba el castaño enfadado- ¡Ese bastado de Noah Puckerman! ¡Solo por que no puedo seguirlo fácilmente en Europa cree que puede hacer lo que quiera!<p>

-¡Si! ¡Tienes toda la razón! –decía el moreno mientras intentaba amarrar a un molesto Hummel que tiraba y rompía todo a su paso- ¡Bebamos algo esta noche!. ¡Está bien! –respondía mientras intentaba seguir acabando con todas las piezas de vidrio existentes sobre su mostrador- Me convertiré en el gobernador de París, pero primero debes ayudarme a conseguir una Visa. Beberé contigo, te haré compañía toda la noche ¡Solo cálmate! –insistía Bee.

Mas tarde, llegada la noche, Kurt había decidido quedarse bebiendo en casa de Blaine, ya iba por la séptima lata de cerveza, acabándose todas las que el joven tenía en su refrigerador, y consumido toda su cajetilla de cigarros que traía consigo. –Oye, se nos acabó el alcohol –anunció el castaño dando vuelta la lata que sostenía en su mano y mostrándole que de la misma no caía ni una sola gota- Aguarda, se que te sientes mal, pero estas bebiendo demasiado rápido. ¡Cállate! –exclamó Hummel indignado, arrojándole la lata vacía por la cabeza ¡Vamos, ve a comprar mas cerveza! –dijo recostándose sobre el respaldo del sofá, cerrando los ojos- ¿No dijiste que me acompañarías toda la noche? –Oh vale –dijo suavemente Bee, acercándose lentamente a Kurt, con sus apetecibles labios entreabiertos, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el efecto del alcohol en su sangre. Tragó saliva al ver la pálida piel del castaño asomarse por los primeros botones abiertos de su camisa verde, esos músculos bien definidos, esa piel que invita a ser tocada, acariciada, besada; ser reclamada por Blaine.

Entonces, volveré enseguida –gritó el ojimiel desde la puerta de entrada- ¿Estarás bien tu solo? –Si, compra algún bocadillo también.- y cerrando la puerta, se alejó de la casa, dejando al esbelto castaño solo en su apartamento.

* * *

><p>-Rayos.. Kurt ha bajado mucho la guardia conmigo últimamente –pensaba en su camino el moreno- ¿no me toma enserio?, fue exactamente hace un año cuando yo me declaré y le confesé mi amor al mismo tiempo. Aunque no recibí una respuesta, después de decirle que me gustaba parecía evitar completamente el estar solo conmigo. Tal vez ya se haya acostumbrado es como si tuviéramos una rutina. –analizaba Bee en sus pensamientos mientras recogía todo lo que necesitaba en la tienda- Me alegra que él sienta que puede estar tranquilo junto a mi, pero a veces me siento algo nervioso, algo frustrado ¿Siquiera recuerda lo que siento por él?.<p>

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el apartamento Anderson, el joven licenciado daba vueltas por la sala intentado hallar alguna sobra de alcohol en las latas vacias, sin éxito alguno. –Demonios, no queda ni una sola gota –exclamó el castaño arrojando la lata junto a las demás y pensando en voz alta –Este tonto, se enamoró totalmente de las dulces palabras de Puckerman –exclamó, mientras recordaba el día en que su hermano le había confesado su amor por los hombres, exactamente hace un año<p>

FLASHBACK

–Incluso esa vez… Tonterías, una pésima broma, trastorno causado por fiebre. –Lo amo- le había confesado su pequeño hermanito aquella tarde. –¡No entiendo por que te convertiste en uno de ellos! –gritó Kurt mientras le daba una pitada a su cigarro- ¿No entiendo como puedes estar bien con esto?, de todas formas ¿No lo odiabas al principio? ¿Cómo puedes aceptarlo ahora? –No es que todo estuviera bien –le había dicho Finn- Quiero decir, la primera vez realmente dolió mucho –confesó ante la mirada indignada del su hermano mayor- ¡Oh! Pero si utilizas vaselina o algo, realmente es bastante… -¡AAHHH TE MATARE FINN! –fue irrumpido por un escandalizado Kurt- Espera, espera, espera –decía el menor, intentando defenderse sin éxito- ¿Por qué puedes seguir una conducta que es directamente lo opuesto a la preservación de nuestra especie? –le gritaba mientras tomaba a su hermano de la camisa y lo sacudía intentando que reaccione- ¡Es extraño! ¡Está mal para la humanidad!- Bueno.., -se defendía Finn- él dice que la natalidad puede bajar un poco, pero.. -¡Ese no es el punto! –gritaba desesperado mientras se alejaba un poco intentado calmarse. –Esto…– Dijo acercándose él, que estaba sentado en el piso con las manos alrededor de su cabeza- Si quieres estar junto a él, no te detendré, pero… ¿no puedes involucrarte de una manera normal? ¿Debes tener este tipo de relación con él? –dijo sin verlo. –Para serte sincero –respondió- creo que sería igual de cualquier forma… -¿Entonces?- pregunto desconcertado el ojiazul- Puck no siente lo mismo –Oye tú- ¡Espera! –continuó Finn- Realmente me gustaba Noah, por eso pensé todo muy seriamente y como resultado me di cuenta de algunas cosas, últimamente suelo pensar que estoy feliz de que las cosas hayan resultado así, de modo que ahora creo que al final fue mejor de esta forma.

-¡Estas confundiendo amistad con amor! –dijo decido Kurt mientras le daba la espalda a su hermano. –Yo no lo creo… -respondió- ¡Es así! Yo jamás podría hacerlo… -¿Qué? –y al no recibir respuesta continuó- E-esto… me alegra que hayas escuchado lo que quería decirte, pero… hoy te ves algo extraño…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ese idiota se tarda mucho –vociferó molesto mientras se levantaba de la cama de mala gana- ¿No tiene alguna botella guardada por algún lado?... -desesperado en busca de alguna gota de alcohol para no perder los efectos de su borrachera, se dispuso a revisar y revolver todos y cada uno de los rincones de la casa y los muebles de Blaine.

-¡AJÁ! –exclamó al encontrar la única botella de vino escondida en uno de los cajones del moreno- De modo que si tiene una botella después de todo. ¡Que idiota! ¿Por qué demonios la esconde un cajón? Listo –dijo desenroscando la tapa, y de un solo trago se bebió más de la mitad de su contenido. -¿Eh? No sabe muy bien…

-Regresé Kurt, te traje lo que querías –gritó Bee, abriendo la puerta del apartamento.

-Bien gracias –exclamó sin muchos ánimos. -¿Pero que demonios pasó aquí? –dijo abriendo los ojos como plato al encontrar su sala completamente revuelta- No lo se, te estabas tardando tanto que tuve que buscar alguna botella.

-¡Si tuviera alguna, la hubiera sacado! –dijo indignado. –Rayos, sacaste todo de los cajones –exclamó poniéndose un poco mas nervioso-

-Mira, encontré tu escondite secreto –señaló Hummel triunfante mientras le enseñaba la botella que acababa de tomar-

-KUUUURT.. ¿Por qué bebiste esto? –exclamó Anderson desesperado, mientras le arrebataba la dichosa botella de las manos- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso era el vino favorito que guardabas? Ni siquiera sabía tan bien! ¿Estas seguro que lo guardaste bien?...

-Esto… ¿Tu cuerpo se encuentra bien? ¿No te sientes extraño? –dijo Blaine, mientras examinaba el sensual cuerpo de Kurt sentado en el suelo, con la camisa y el cabello desarreglados y las piernas abiertas. -¿Acaso fui engañado por Sebastian Smythe? –pensaba-

-¡Joder! –gritó triunfante Hummel mientras agarraba las bolsas con las latas y las colocaba a su lado- Listos para la segunda vuelta.. –y se destapando la bebida, se dispuso a tomar como si nada, ante la mirada confusa y atenta del joven estudiante.

Al parecer esta iba a ser una noche muuuuuy larga…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado y mmm dejen sus Reviews :3<strong>

**Nos leemos prontito :P**


	2. El amor tiene fecha de caducidad? Parte2

_**Bien.. acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo ;) Restan 2 más :D**_

_**Como ya dije, la historia no me pertenece, si no que es la adaptación/narración de un OVA Yaoi que me encanta :3 **_

_**Gabriela Cruz: Me alegro que te haya gustado, acá tienes otro capítulo.**_

_**Adriana 11: Aqui tienes la segunda parte, aunque creo ya la sabes jajaja**_

_**Candy Criss: Blaine es un tontito enamorado :3 Y Kurt sabe que le pasan cosas con él, solo que su orgullo es mas fuerte y no lo puede aceptar, pero quizá de a poco Bee vaya logrando cosas ;)**_

_**Karla Hummel-Kiryuu: Si.. es ese ánime.. Lo amo así demasiado *-* Me alegra que te guste :3**_

_**Moontsee VR: Blaine es adorable y su amor es eterno :3 Kurt por su parte es así por su estúpido orgullo, pero quiza las cosas puedan cambiar ;) Y acá sabrás si la droga de Seb tuvo efecto :o**_

_**Bonamore: Guarra divina :) Pues aqui estoy actualizando e.e y y ya se.. es que fue el único que se me ocurrió para hermano de Kurtie y si o si tenía que ser gay y pos ya nada jajajjaja Kurt es un rogado -.- ya verás si la droga funcionó ;)**_

_**Bueno gracias por sus comentarios.. son muy importantes para mi y y.. Ni Glee ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, de ser así sería transmitido a las 00hs. y en codificado :o**_

_**Este capítulo va dedicado para las guarras divinas :***_

_**Sin mas, los dejo con el capítulo... Que lo disfruten! **_

* * *

><p><span><em>Capítulo 1: ¿El amor tiene fecha de caducidad? Parte 2<em>

Los minutos pasaban y Blaine seguía sin notar ningún cambio, ni siquiera algún comportamiento extraño ni nada que indicara que la droga proporcionada por el jovén Smythe estaba haciendo algún efecto sobre el cuerpo de Kurt.

Cenaron y hablaron de todo y nada a la vez, como siempre lo hacían. Cuando la última cerveza fue vaciada se dispusieron a dormir; Anderson en su propia cama, y Hummel en un colchón en el suelo al lado de la cama de Blaine.

* * *

><p>Con el sonido del tic tac del reloj como fondo, Kurt se removía incómodo entre las sábanas, sudor mojando su frente… Se sentía "raro"… -Creo que bebí demasiado- susurraba en su inconsciente mientras se sentaba con ganas de ir a la cocina por un vaso con agua. –Hay algo muy extraño, bebí mucho alcohol, ¿Por qué me siento así? –pensó mientras sentía su dura polla a punto de estallar dentro de sus pantalones.<p>

-Sería bastante malo si él se enterara –continuaba diciendo su mente mientras miraba a un Blaine dormido, tendido bajo las mantas- No hay otra manera, lo haré en el baño –y sin más, se dispuso a ponerse de pie y caminar hacía el dichoso cuarto que le daría su tan ansiada liberación, pero sus piernas flaquearon, haciéndolo caer al suelo con un ruido fuerte, que hizo que el joven Blaine se despertara- ¡Kurt! ¿Qué sucede? –dijo al verlo tendido sobre el colchón, inmóvil, con sus ojos inundados de algo parecido a la desesperación- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó- ¿Que demonios? - pensaba Kurt- ¡Mi cuerpo no se mueve!- y cerrando los ojos en un suspiro, lentamente, con un pequeño jadeo e intentando esquivar la mirada de Anderson, el ojiazul se puso de rodillas- No es nada –jadeó- Solo… iba al… baño –dijo con dificultad- y volvió a caer sobre las mantas. –Vaya, no tienes remedio –exclamó Bee- Te lo dije, bebiste demasiado- pronunció mientras le tendía la mano a un abatido Kurt- Vamos, toma mi mano.

-¡NO! –gritó- Estoy bien –continuó, aún sin ver a su amigo- Es solamente el baño, puedo ir solo –terminó-. ¿Eh? ¿Por qué eres tan testarudo? Vamos –dijo acercándose a él- Puedes tomar mi hombro. ¡Dije que estoy bien! –protestó el mayor mirando a Blaine,- ¡Demonios! Esto… Bueno… Antes que nada, ¿Podrías ir a comprarme una medicina? Píldoras para el estómago o algo así. -Anderson se encontraba perdido, sin entender nada- ¿Tienes nauseas? Tengo cosas para eso –atinó a decir, fingiendo demencia- ¡Oh, también se acabaron mis cigarrillos! –se excusó, buscando una opción para quitar a Blaine de su casa y así poder liberarse- Compré una cajetilla cuando fui por las bebidas –argumentó-. Kurt comenzaba a molestarse y ponerse más ansioso aún. -¡Maldito sea este hombre tan atento!- pensaba. –ENTONCES VE A CAMINAR POR LA CUADRA DURANTE TREINTA MINUTOS, ¿QUIERES? –Gritó desesperado.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué debo ir a caminar en el medio de la noche? –dijo levantándose de la cama- Es suficiente, ya no escucharé ninguna de tus tonterías de ebrio. ¡No vomites en mi futón! ¿De acuerdo?- y agachándose, tomó a Kurt por los brazos levantándolo del suelo- Vamos, ponte de pie…

Pero en cuanto los pies de Kurt tomaron contacto con el suelo, sus piernas volvieron a aflojarse como gelatina, cayendo sobre el cuerpo de su amigo, y ambos de lleno sobre la cama. -¡Oh, vamos! ¡Ponte de pie correctamente- se quejaba Blaine- ¡Lo intento, pero no tengo fuerza en las piernas…! –Intentaba defenderse- Ya, ¡Ponte de pie! –y fue ahí, que al intentar quitarse a Hummel de encima, lo notó. Su pierna tocó la dura e hinchada verga de Kurt, aprisionada dentro de sus pantalones mientras que las mejillas del más alto se teñían de rojo fuego. –Esto… ¿Kurt? –Dubitó- ¡Date prisa y ponme de pie! ¡No puedo hacerlo por mi mismo! –el ojiazul intentaba ponerse de pie, sintiéndose avergonzado-.

Esto contra mi pierna es… -pensaba Blaine, atónito, y ejerciendo su fuerza, giró a Kurt sobre la cama, ambos quedando medio sentados, viendo la entrepierna de su amigo, el gran amor de su vida- ¡Está erecto! –Fue todo lo que pudo articular en su sorpresa- ¡No digas "erecto"!- bufó- Es solo… claro que está mas allá de mi control, es simplemente… -se excusaba Hummel-.

-Debe ser por eso –pensaba Blaine- ¡La droga esta teniendo efecto!. -¡Yo me encargaré de esto, sólo llévame al baño! –susurraba un jadeante y desesperado Kurt.

-¡Esto es real! –Continuaba procesando la mente del ojimiel- ¿Tú solo? – ¿Qué debo hacer?- Pero no tienes fuerza en las piernas –le respondió, acercándose a él- ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

-No volveré a tener una oportunidad como esta- la mente de Anderson se debatía entre lo correcto y lo pecaminoso ¿debía hacer lo que Kurt estaba pidiendo o debía aprovecharse de la situación? ¿Estaba dispuesto a ir mas a allá de los límites con tal de ayudar a su amigo y ayudarse a si mismo a cumplir sus mas ansiados deseos de poseerlo?- Esto… -le dijo, abalanzándose sobre él, aprisionándolo entre el colchón y su cuerpo- Yo… -continúo mientras lo tocaba la piel de sus hombros, bajándole sutilmente la camisa de un lado- ¡Oye, Blaine! Maldito, no me digas que tú… me drogaste ¿cierto? –y ante la mirada y gestos nerviosos de Anderson, notó que estaba escondiéndole algo- ¡Bastardo! Lo sabía… - gritó Kurt abalanzándose torpemente contra su amigo con la intensión de golpearlo, pero cayendo torpemente contra el colchón- ¡No! ¡Te equivocas!- Se defendía Anderson- ¡No es verdad! ¡No lo hice! –anunciaba mientras veía a un indefenso Hummel tendido contra el suelo. -Bastardo, ¿Cómo puede estar alguien estar así solo por beber? ¡Sabía que había algo extraño! –dijo sentándose nuevamente sobre el colchón y enfrentando a Anderson- ¡Haré que te arrepientas de haber nacido! ¡No te muevas de ahí! –decía encogiendo los hombros. -¡No me acuses! ¡Tú fuiste quien lo bebió!... ¡Era esto! –dijo enseñándole la botella de vino que se encontraba vacía y abandonada en un costado, tirada en el suelo- ¡Y lo había ocultado seguro en el fondo del cajón! –la cara de del licenciado se estaba transformando en odio, al notar la sonrisa burlona del menor- ¡Es tu culpa, por revisar la casa de otra persona! –Dijo apuntándolo con el dedo- ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¡En primer lugar, es culpa tuya por tenerlo! –E-Eso es por que… ¡mi amigo casi me forzó a traerlo! –Blaine negaba mientras sacudía sus manos frente a él en señal defensiva- ¡Deja de culpar a alguien más! –Amenazaba Kurt- ¡Además, el que no te hayas desecho de él significa que planeabas utilizarlo, ¿cierto?! –Exclamó mostrándole el puño nuevamente- ¡Pero… jamás tuve la mínima intención de utilizarlo contigo! –Mintió el joven estudiante- ¡Ah! De modo que dices que deseabas utilizarlo en otra persona – le respondió enfadado- ¡Rata! Tal y como lo creí, los gays son bestias ¡Bestias! ¡BESTIAS! –le gritaba en su cara a un débil y derrotado Blaine- Ni siquiera puedo ganar una pelea verbal –pensaba Anderson con lágrimas en los ojos-.

-Duele… -exclamó Hummel, volviendo a caer derrotado, sentándose sobre las mantas- Kurt, creo que deberías aflojar allí adelante…-dijo Bee señalando la entrepierna de su amigo -¡Cállate! ¡Lo se! – dubitó mientras intentaba aflojar sus pantalones- E-Esto… Te lo dije, no puedes hacerlo –mencionó acercándose a un cada vez más excitado castaño- Déjame ayudarte a terminar… ¡NO! Y ya deja de mirarme –escupió frustrado- De todas formas, si no te vienes aunque sea una vez, será doloroso –lanzó Blaine acercándose a la boca de su amigo- ¡Detente! –Gritó desesperado al verlo a centímetros de su rostro- Lo que suceda hoy solo será un "suceso desafortunado como resultado de nuestro descuido", ¿Te parece? –pronunció el moreno acercándose aún más a sus labios. -¿Eres idiota? ¡No decidas tu solo! –gruñía Kurt mientras la mano de Blaine de deslizaba dentro de sus pantalones, acariciando su adolorida y necesitada polla por encima de sus bóxer celestes- ¡Tú…! ¡Detente idiota! –Forcejeaba sin éxito alguno, aferrándose fuertemente a los brazos del joven- Si realmente no lo soportas, cierra los ojos e imagina algo distinto- susurraba sin dejar de acariciar su palpitante verga hinchada- ¡Detente, Bla…! –Gemía una y otra vez- Solo te estoy ayudando, eso es todo –vacilaba Anderson en su oído, masajeándolo entusiasmadamente, una y otra vez por sobre la fina tela, hasta que el mayor se estremeció de placer, corriéndose dentro su ropa interior, y calentando húmedamente la mano de su amigo con su corrida-.

-¿Esto fue todo? –pensaba Blaine.

-¡No puede ser! –se reprochaba Kurt en su inconsciente, pero sin dejar de jadear.

-Eso fue bastante rápido –fue todo lo que salió de la boca del moreno. -¡Cállate! Es culpa de la droga –se defendía el ojiazul entre jadeos y gemidos.

-Pero… aún falta mucho- exclamó el menor observando el gran bulto en los pantalones abiertos de Kurt- ¿Qué tipo de droga es? –Preguntó Hummel mirando su aún endurecida verga dentro de sus pantalones-.

* * *

><p>En ese momento, Anderson oía el sonido de su voz como una dulce melodía, sin escuchar realmente lo que él estaba diciéndole, y sumergido en sus pensamientos, agacho su cabeza, meciéndose sobre el ojiazul, y acercó su boca lentamente a la polla caliente de Kurt. -¡Blai…! –Jadeaba sin poder terminar las palabras- ¡Se irá luego de que me duerma! –intentaba convencerse el castaño- Una vez mas, no se irá… Solo mírate –susurró, apenas audible el estudiante, y si más, tomó la larga, dura y gruesa verga de Kurt entre sus labios y comenzó a succionarla lentamente, degustando cada parte, disfrutando de cada centímetro de su longitud, de cada gota de pre-semen que goteaba su ranura- ¡No seas insolente conmigo, idiota! –dijo observando horrorizado la escena porno de una casera película gay, de la cual él mismo estaba siendo protagonista.<p>

Separándose con un audible sonido a mojado, producto de pre-semen y saliva, Blaine se retiro, dejando atrás por un momento la polla de su amigo, para subir a desprender su camisa y acariciar el esbelto cuerpo del castaño que tanto amaba. Se dedicó a recorrer con sus manos cada centímetro de su pecho, centrándose en apretar y masajear sus pezones, sabiendo que esto estaba gustándole, debido a los gemidos que el mayor emitía. -¿Qué estas haciendo? –Susurró Kurt entre jadeos y gemidos mientras Bee lo miraba, hipnotizado a los ojos-.

No era solo el sonido se su voz, no era solo su apetecible cuerpo de ensueño, Anderson también quería ver el rostro de su amor cuando este se corra y luego… -navegaba en sus pensamientos mientras le acariciaba tiernamente sus cabellos sedosos- ¡Oye, Blaine! –dijo viéndolo fijo a los ojos- ¡IDIOTA! –Escupió empujando su rostro lejos del suyo- ¿No me digas que quieres ir hasta el final? –Dijo dejando sorprendido al moreno- ¿Qué es ir "hasta el final"? –Preguntó Bee, si poder quitarle los ojos de encima- Solo estoy tratando de liberar tu cuerpo de los efectos de la droga, dijo abalanzándose de nuevo sobre el cuerpo del castaño, acariciando su pecho- ¡Si sólo estas tratando de ayudarme, no debes hacer cosas innecesarias!. ¡No son innecesarias! –le exclamó al oído, girando a Kurt sobre su pecho mientras le acariciaba el pecho, y besaba su hombro desnudo- Ya que esta sucediendo, ¿Por qué no lo disfrutas? –susurró con voz ronca, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja- ¡No lo disfruto en absoluto! –Se quejó mientras inconscientemente se frotaba en las sábanas, con el cuerpo de Bee sobre el suyo, con la polla de su amigo gay empujando sobre su muslo- ¿De verdad? –Preguntó Blaine mientras apretaba y retorcía un pezón entre sus dedos, haciendo gemir audiblemente al ojiazul- ¡Eso no es del todo cierto! ¿Verdad Kurt?... –dijo mordiendo su oreja- ¡Imbécil! –Fue todo lo que pudo decir, mientras seguía estremeciéndose de placer-.

Blaine quería hacerlo suyo por completo, reclamarlo como suyo, poseerlo, y estaba camino a lograr su cometido. Mientras besaba, lamía y mordisqueaba su lóbulo, sus manos se dedicaban a acariciar y apretar sus pezones alternadamente, mientras que su otra mano bombeaba la verga de Kurt de arriba abajo rápidamente.

Kurt, en tanto, era una bola de nervios, tensión, deseo, y por sobre todo placer… Todo lo que su amigo podía hacer con sus manos lo estaba volviendo loco, y el sentir el miembro del moreno contra su trasero, no hacía más que llevarlo a esos lugares insospechables donde jamás creyó que podría llegar. Sus jadeos y gemidos llenaban el cuarto, y hacían poner más y mas duro a Anderson, el cual sabía, que ahora que ya había comenzado, no iba a poder detenerse hasta llegar al límite. Mejor dicho, al final.

Sin decir mas, Blaine se levantó lentamente, quitándose su ajustada playera roja, y volviendo a poner total atención a su jadeante amigo, que se encontraba tendido boca abajo, con el culo totalmente a su merced, si dudar, le bajó los pantalones, y lentamente guió la mano a su entrada, acariciándosela.

-¡Detente! ¡Lo digo enserio! ¡Detente! –gruñía Kurt entre gemidos de placer, intentando escapar de Blaine, sentándose sobre el colchón, apoyando los pies sobre la cama, y abriendo las piernas, logrando así, en lugar de escapar, dejar su estrecho agujero a disposición de los dedos de Anderson que estaban listos para adentrarse en él. -¡No! ¡Para! –dejó escapar de sus labios, mientras un sonido gutural, entre quejido y gemido salió de sus labios- De… tente… -jadeaba- ¡Dije que no! ¡No! Esto es una broma ¿cierto? –Gemía mientras el dedo de Blaine entraba y salía de su agujero lentamente- ¡Oye idiota! Ese lugar no es para que hagas cosas así… ¡Maldito pervertido! –Gemía desesperado- Solo tranquilízate –intentaba calmarlo el ojimiel- ¡Duele! –Se quejaba- Se siente asqueroso… -continuó- Esta bien, relájate. Pronto encontraré el punto adecuado –dijo mientras su dedo continuaba entrando y saliendo de su amante, en busca de su próstata- Ese no es el problema –jadeó Kurt quedándose sin aliento cuando el moreno dio de lleno en ese punto mágico, elevando su placer hasta límites insospechables- Es aquí –exclamó Bee sonriendo de satisfacción al ver la cara de deseo de su amor, sus pupilas dilatadas, a la vez que enterraba las uñas en la piel de sus hombros, haciéndolo gemir también a él- ¿Se siente bien aquí, verdad? –Le preguntó, acariciando ese delicioso punto en su interior, haciendo que lágrimas de deseo, placer y necesidad brotaran de los ojos del castaño- ¡Cállate! ¡Es imposible… que se sienta bien!- vaciló entre jadeos- Kurt… -suspiró el menor mientras lamia y besaba la piel salada de su cuello, llevándose y barriendo con su lengua, los restos de sudor del cuello y los hombros del esbelto castaño-.

Y Kurt, se dejó llevar… El moreno siguió acariciando su próstata, mientras el ojiazul se empujaba a si mismo, follándose los dedos de su amigo en busca de mas placer.

Blaine por su parte, estaba dispuesto a ir por todo, estaba dispuesto a follar a su amigo y llegar al final, tal como antes lo había anunciado, y sin dudarlo, quito sus dedos del pequeño agujero dilatado- ¡Kuuurt! –Gimió de placer mientras abría las piernas del mayor y alineaba su palpitante verga, al rojo y necesitado agujero de Hummel-.

-¡No vayas mas lejos que esto o jamás podré perdonarte! –exclamó el castaño entre gemidos desesperados al sentir como acariciaba su culo con la punta de su miembro; el menor debitó de sorpresa al oír esas palabras pero aún así, la decisión ya estaba tomada. -¡Como si fueras a perdonarme… si me detengo aquí!... –y sin mas, enterró su gruesa polla, profundamente, en el interior de Kurt, comenzando a embestirlo una y otra y otra vez, como un animal en celo, mientras el castaño se retorcía- ¡Duele! ¡Idiota!... ¡Sácalo!

Anderson sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, muy mal, pero incluso mientras más lo pensaba, más difícil e imposible se le hacía el poder detenerse.

-Kurt… Kurt… -susurró tiernamente en sus labios, admirándolo, amándolo, desmostrándole su amor reprimido por tantos años, mientras notaba como el ojiazul se relajaba entre sus brazos y lo miraba a los ojos con lujuria y deseo a la vez. Se fundieron en un beso necesitado y apasionado, ese beso que anhelaban desde hace tanto tiempo, dejándose llevar por el fuego de la pasión, y desde el fondo de su corazón, Blaine realmente deseó que el mañana jamás llegara.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado...<strong>_

_**Intentaré actualizar lo más rápido que los exámenes de la U me lo permitan :3**_

_**Dejen sus reviews ;)**_

_**Pame..**_


End file.
